He Destroyed My Home
by WhisperedSilver
Summary: SoN and SoM spoilers. The destruction of Circe's Island, Hylla's POV. Rated T for violence and death.


**He Destroyed My Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**AN: Every bit of dialogue until Hylla leaves Cynthia is Rick Riordan's. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I turned toward the young demigods and shook their hands vigorously. "Welcome! Is this your first time with us?"<p>

"Ummm…" began the blonde girl. I noticed the boy looking at the other docked vehicles in astonishment. _Perhaps he believes women could not ever accomplish so much, _I thought,_ or reach so far around the world. He must be holding the girl back._

"First-time-at-spa," I muttered, while scribbling on my clipboard. _A daughter of Athena, _I mused, glancing at her eyes discreetly, _but not so wise as to avoid a disgraceful male. _I bit back a sigh. Not all girls were as smart as Reyna and me.

My smile turned genuine for a couple of seconds as I thought of my little sister. These demigods seemed to be only a couple of years older. "Let's see…" I inspected both of them. The boy was useless, that was obvious. Now what to do for the girl?

"Mmm. An herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentlemen." I penned, _Clothes, hair, and makeup, for a daughter of Athena._

"A what?" asked the boy. I ignored him. He would be gone in about an hour, anyway.

"Right!" I gave them my relaxed smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak to you personally before the luau. Come, please." The children stared at me warily-but also wearily.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," muttered the daughter of Athena. The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, and we went.

* * *

><p>Both demigods goggled at the spa in amazement as we walked. <em>You will love this place, demigoddess<em>, I predicted,_ and you, boy, will enjoy your cage._

"You okay?" asked the girl suddenly. "You look pale." I heard the boy answer,

"I'm ok. Just…let's keep walking."

_Poor girl,_ I thought. _Do not waste your worry on a male._

I led the demigods up the staircase and into Circe's weaving room. The blonde girl promptly stopped breathing at the sight of Circe's tapestry. Ah, yes. Athena and the loom.

"It's beautiful."

"You appreciate weaving, my dear? Asked the sorceress.

"Oh, yes ma'am!" replied the girl. "My mother is-" she stopped, assuming the other woman was mortal. _That was close, demigod,_ I remarked silently, _Circe will teach you better._

The two children made their introductions. I saw the slight look of dismay on the boy's face, and knew that he was being influenced by magic.

"Oh, dear," sighed Circe. "You do need my help."

"Ma'am?" frowned the boy, Percy.

"Hylla, take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this young gentleman," commanded my mentor.

"But…what's wrong with my hair?" Annabeth inquired in a hurt voice.

"My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents. So much wasted potential!"

"Wasted?" The girl was confused.

"Well, surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person here who is!"

_I'm happy with the way Reyna is,_ I nearly put in. _Reyna's my baby sister._

Circe continued, "But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!"

"But…what about Percy?" Annabeth asked in a dazed voice. I figured the male must have brainwashed her.

"Oh, definitely," said Circe sadly, "Percy requires my _personal_ attention. He needs _much _more work than you."

I caught the sly way she had said "personal" and smiled.

"Well…I suppose…" the daughter of Athena forced out reluctantly.

"Right this way, dear," I said, throwing a wink over my shoulder at the sorceress.

* * *

><p>I led Annabeth over to Cynthia, one of our best stylists. "She needs the herbal wrap first, with, oh, I think maybe the gold threads," I said, looking at Annabeth's locks of hair. "And she needs makeup and suitable clothing, of course." Cynthia grinned and told me it was no problem. I told her that it shouldn't be one in the first place.<p>

I navigated my way through the twisting corridors and large rooms of C.C.'s Spa and Resort, until I came to the particularly grand room that belonged to my sister and me. I found Reyna playing with our pet leopards, Spotty and Fluffy (Reyna had named both of them when she was five).

"Hylla!" she said happily, and ran to meet me as I came in through the front door. "Fluffy can wiggle her ears!" I opened my mouth to respond, when the sound of yelling and screaming reached my ears. I held Reyna tight and looked outside.

Blackbeard and his pirates were loose!

"Come, sister," I said quickly, locking the door firmly and ushering Reyna into the bathroom. I snatched up a blowdryer and noticed Reyna with about five hairbrushes behind me. Normally, we would be fine with our magic, but the grubby pirates were probably immune to magic if Circe hadn't gotten them already.

We listened in horror as Blackbeard and his comrades fought and killed poor Spotty and Fluffy. Reyna was crying silently, and I remembered seeing Percy Jackson running amuck outside. I vowed he would pay for the havoc he had unleashed.

A pirate busted open the bathroom door, and I cracked him over the head with my blowdryer, but they kept coming. Reyna threw whatever she could reach, but there were too many. When they overwhelmed us, I kept Reyna close and sobbed with her as we watched the island burn.

Yes.

Percy Jackson would _pay_.


End file.
